fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Armorslayer
The Armorslayer (アーマーキラー Āmā kirā, lit. Armor Killer) is a special Sword that spans across various titles in the Fire Emblem Series. Like its name suggests, the Armorslayer is imbued with the unique attribute of inflicting effective damage against armored units. Generally paralleling the Steel Sword in terms of Might, the only difference lies in the fact that the Armorslayer is generally heavier and less durable (with the exception of Genealogy of the Holy War and Thracia 776). The Armorslayer is analogous to the Hammer and the Heavy Spear. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem *''' - Shadow Dragon only since weight is unused in New Mystery of the Emblem. ''Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes Armorslayer= Sword |8 |1 |200 | |Effective against armored units. }} |-|Armorslayer+= Sword |12 |1 |300 | |Effective against armored units. |evolve = Armorsmasher+ |cost = 300, 200, 20 }} Fire Emblem Warriors Sword |E |10~20 |5500 |- }} Fire Emblem: Three Houses Armorslayer= |-|Forged= Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Dropped |Enemy Social Knight (Ch. 4) • Enemy Thief (Ch. 12) |- |Inventory |Est |- |Treasure |Ch. 6 - Chest |- |Armories |Ch. 12 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 24 |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1: Enemy Knight (Ch. 4) Book 2: Enemy Thief (Ch. 4) • Enemy Hero (Ch. 16) |- |Treasure |'Book 1:' Ch. 5 - Chest |- |Armories |'Book 1:' Ch. 9 • Ch. 17 Book 2: Ch. 8 • Ch. 19 |- |Secret Shop |'Book 2:' Ch. 11 |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Inventory |'Second Generation:' Oifey |- |Visit |'First Generation:' Ch. 2 - Village |- |Vendor |'Second Generation:' Ch. 8 |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Dropped |Ch. 10 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 24 |- |Treasure |Ch. 3 - Chest • Ch. 12x - Chest |- |Visit |Ch. 13 - Village • Ch. 15 - Village |- |Steal |Brook (Ch. 16A) |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Inventory |Roger |- |Visit |M7 - Village |- |Armories |M14 • Oaks Street |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Inventory |Ogier |- |Visit |Ch. 2 - Village |- |Armories |Ch. 21 • Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Treasure |'Lyn's Story:' Ch. 6 - Chest |- |Armory |'Lyn's Story:' Ch. 10 |- |Secret Shops |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 23 '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 24 |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Dropped (Skirmish) |Bonewalker • Wight |- |Visit |Ch. 5 - Village |- |Treasure |Lagdou Ruins Floor 4 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Enemy Sword Knight (Ch. 17-4) |- |Treasure |Ch. 7 - Chest |- |Vendors (Easy/Normal) |Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Enemy Thief (Ch. 12) |- |Treasure |Ch. 6 - Chest |- |Armories |Ch. 12 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 24 • Online Shop |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Thief (Ch. 4) • Enemy Thief (Ch. 14) • Barm (BS3) |- |Treasure |BS1 - Chest |- |Armories |Ch. 8 • Online Shop |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 11 |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Ch. 11 • Ch. 18 |- |Armory |Warriors' Tomb |- |Merchants |Breakneck Pass • Carrion Isle • Plegia Castle • Mila Shrine Ruins • Law's End • Manor of Lost Souls |- |SpotPass |Matthew • Karel • Mia • Malice • Ethlyn |} Fire Emblem Fates |Treasure |Birthright: Chapter 7 - Chest Conquest: Chapter 12 - Chest Revelation: Chapter 7 - Chest |- |Armory |Nohr Armory Level 2 and Nohr Armory Level 3 (One) |} Gallery File:Armorslayer_concept.png|Concept artwork of the Armorslayer from ''Path of Radiance. File:Zantetsu no Ken (TCG).jpg|The Armor Killer, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:Armor Killer (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the Armor Killer from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Armorslayer (FE9).png|Mia preparing to perform a critical attack with the Armorslayer in Path of Radiance. File:Armorslayer (FE13).png|Inigo wielding the Armorslayer in Awakening. File:FE14 Armorslayer.jpg|Laslow wielding the Armorslayer in Fates. File:FEH Armorslayer.png|In-game model of the Armorslayer from Heroes.